


Caught in the Middle | 2Jae (Part 3)

by cringeyuwu



Series: Love Bites [3]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bad Decisions, Choices, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Fights, Guns, I tagged this a long time ago and already forgot, I'll prob add more tags along the way lol, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeyuwu/pseuds/cringeyuwu
Summary: Now that guilt has swallowed Youngjae whole over his fight with Jaebum, he wants nothing more than to go back to how they were before. He just doesn’t know if it’ll still be possible.





	Caught in the Middle | 2Jae (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, sorry for the long wait between the chapters, there was some kind of problem with AO3 and it wouldn't let me save any work but I've fixed it all and I'm putting this up! It's not the best or the lengthiest, but it'll do, as this, and the next part, will mainly be a filler. The REAL action will begin in part 5, and I don't know yet if I want to split part 5 into two parts. I don't know if I'm capable of that either, lol.
> 
> Anyway, this might be a bit boring, part 4 will have some tea boiling and some drama, I guess, and also something that I've been dying to do like I don't even know how long I've been waiting to do that. So that'll probably be out in about two weeks as school's starting again and that will be my main focus, for now, gotta get those nice marks.

“Stop pacing, you’re making everyone nervous.”

Youngjae looks up from where he’s walking circles in Yugyeom’s kitchen, glaring at Jinyoung. Kunpimook’s looking at the forest out the window absent-mindedly, only looking up when Jinyoung spoke, and Yugyeom’s looking at the phone, hands between his knees and bouncing his legs up and down nervously, waiting for a call or for the picture of Jinyoung that is set as Jinyoung’s contact’s profile picture.

“Shut up.”

Jinyoung sighs and rolls his eyes, “It’s been only two hours, nothing major could’ve happened in that time.”

“Excuse me, but do you know anything about this at all? You’re not a vampire. They can be very dangerous,” Yugyeom says sharply, looking up. “Don’t forget that you’ve never been in the coven itself. I have, and sometimes it’s horrible.”

Jinyoung is silent and looks back at the phone like Yugyeom, waiting in anticipation for Mark to finally update them on what exactly is happening right now because they’re all confused and wanting to know if Jaebum and that Jackson that no one but Yugyeom has ever met are okay and not a pile of ashes on the ground with a stake lying right on top.

That’d surely be bad.

Youngjae feels pretty horrible about fighting with Jaebum now. Yes, Jaebum was being stupid himself, but Youngjae only now realizes Jaebum was just trying to protect him from anything.

But by trying to protect him he’s only caused more trouble than needed.

Suddenly, Yugyeom’s phone begins to vibrate loudly against the wooden coffee table and his ringtone of some American pop-star (Chris something something – Yugyeom’s told them once, Youngjae forgot) rings through the room while Jinyoung’s face appears on the screen.

Immediately, Yugyeom dashes forward and snatches the phone from the table before Jinyoung can and before Kunpimook and Youngjae can even move from their spots, pressing the accept call button and putting the phone on speaker.

There’s a moment of silence, and then –

“Did I do this right…?”

“Mark?”

“Hello? Youngjae?”

“No, it’s Yugyeom,” Yugyeom says quickly. Youngjae sits down beside his friend on the couch and Kunpimook crosses his arm by the window. “We’re all here. Have you found anything?”

“A friend of mine told me that he thought he saw them being taken by two witches or something.”

“Jihyo and Nayeon?” Yugyeom suggests. “Could be. Do we need to go to the witch’s coven?”

“I guess, I just don’t know if it’s true or not. I’ll go find out about that, you guys can start coming this way. Make sure to bring some extra weapons just in case you come across vampires, and today’s also the first day of the full moon, that’ll also cause some trouble for the next few days because werewolves will be out.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom nods. “I mean, Youngjae and I can technically fight without getting hurt much but… I’ll make sure to get Jinyoung and Kunpimook some silver shit.”

“Sure, do that. I’ll call you if anything changes.”

Yugyeom agrees and then he hangs up the phone and looks at Jinyoung, “Where're all the weapons?”

“I dropped them off at Youngjae’s house, his mom took them all and I don’t know where she put them,” Jinyoung groans. “Probably in your basement, Youngjae.”

“Knowing my mom, she’ll still be up out of paranoia,” Youngjae sighs. “Lost her husband and her son, not really that fun I assume.”

“We can’t all just parade into your house and take all she has left of your dad,” Kunpimook scoffs. “Do you really think she’ll let us do that?”

“I don’t think so,” Youngjae says. “We can distract her or something, get one of you three to ask her for help for something outside –”

“I can say that my car won’t start,” Jinyoung brings up. “Or that I parked it to bring something to a friend and lost my keys or something.”

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Youngjae says. He stands up. “Let’s go, no use to wait around for an hour.”

 

 

 

Sneaking into your own house isn’t really that fun.

Of course, Youngjae’s heard about those stories before of some of his other friends from school, when they were at parties or out in the middle of the night and had to sneak back into the house without getting caught, but Youngjae never expected it to do it himself. He’s only done so once the night Jaebum kissed him, but his mom knows that he likes to go out at midnight with his friends sometimes so she doesn’t really mind because she knows that he’ll be safe.

But it’s a heck of a lot different when everyone thinks you’re dead.

Youngjae doesn’t exactly feel like giving his mom a scare by showing up alive and well – is he really alive though? Youngjae still can’t figure out whether he’s dead or alive or something beyond either or in between – and asking for some weapons to ‘go out to find some vampires who you’re friends with and then going to a coven of witches and a few other creatures because returning to the vampire coven will only get you killed because you’re friends with a witch herself and witches and vampires are at war’ doesn’t exactly sound nice.

Not in Youngjae’s mind anyway.

He and Yugyeom watch from the bushes while Jinyoung rings the doorbell to Youngjae’s house – old house? – and steps back to wait for the door to open. They smashed his bumper and used it to break part of the motor, despite how much Jinyoung complained because he paid for the car himself and it was pretty expensive.

“Oh, hello Jinyoung,” Youngjae’s mom opens the door, looking tired while holding a gun. Jinyoung doesn’t even flinch at the weapon. “What brings you here so late?”

“Someone broke my car,” Jinyoung says quickly. “Smashed the bumper and stuck it in the motor and some wires are loose. I was just wondering if you could help because you’re a technician?”

Youngjae’s mom sighs and nods, stepping back and taking a small toolbox from the bench in the hallway and stepping outside with Jinyoung.

“Now!” Yugyeom hisses, once the door falls closed behind Youngjae’s mom. He and Youngjae run from the bushes to the back of the house, opening the fence and hurrying inside the backyard.

Youngjae climbs up to his window first and then helps Yugyeom inside once he’s managed to unlock it with his mom’s old bobby pin that he hid in a crack in the wall. His room is exactly how it looked when he last left it in the morning to go to school earlier in the week; clothes were strewn in front of his closet, his desk full of homework and news on vampires and vampire sightings, and his blankets half on the floor.

But that doesn’t matter as he digs through his bottom drawer of socks to find two pairs of old winter gloves to take the weapons with and to hold the holy water and the garlic with because he doesn’t really feel like burning off his skin or anything. He gives one pair to Yugyeom and then grabs two backpacks from the drawer underneath his bed, and then the two vampires hurry down the stairs and to the basement.

Outside, the porch light is on and through the window Youngjae can his mom adjusting some wires in Jinyoung’s car while Kunpimook is doing nothing on his phone but probably pretending to do anything to seem busy and not like it’s all an act, which it both is and isn’t because they need to use Jinyoung’s car to get to the edge of the forest by the school.

Jinyoung’s eyes briefly meet Youngjae’s and he motions discreetly to hurry up. Youngjae and Yugyeom rush down to the basement.

“What do we bring?”

“At least some stuff for Jinyoung and Kunpimook to defend themselves with,” Youngjae says shortly. “And some things against werewolves, I believe I had some guns with silver bullets somewhere. Just pack whatever you can and whatever seems important enough to bring and we’ll be good.

Yugyeom nods, and he and Youngjae split at the bottom of the stairs. Youngjae takes the left where all the knives and stakes are located, while Yugyeom takes the right to the other things and a majority of the guns.

“I can’t see shit,” Yugyeom hisses.

“I know – fuck!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I grabbed a knife by the blade.”

Youngjae wipes his bloody hand on his pants and continues to pack things randomly.

The front door slams shut and Youngjae freezes in place, hearing footsteps above him and Yugyeom and the door to the basement open.

“Is that…?”

“My mom? Yeah.” Youngjae looks at the stairs and the lights turn on.

“Crap – crap, what do we do?”

“Calm down, Yug,” Youngjae says quickly and silently, zipping his backpack closed while scanning his eyes around the room.

They land on the closet next to Yugyeom and he hurries forward while his mother’s shadow slowly begins to fall over the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He grabs Yugyeom’s elbow and drags him into the closet, closing the doors just as his mother appears in the doorway.

“Hello?” Youngjae’s mother calls out. She doesn’t flicker on the light but she holds her gun tightly. “Whoever’s here, come out! I heard you talk!”

“Youngjae?” Yugyeom whispers fearfully. “What do we do?”

Youngjae’s clueless. If his mom won’t leave, then he’ll only have two options on what to do and neither of them ends happily.

“Youngjae?”

“Hold this,” Youngjae pushes his backpack into Yugyeom’s hands and picks up a gun from the wall.

“Wait – no.” Yugyeom hisses as silently as he can. “Youngjae, you can’t!”

“Why?”

“She’s the only family you have left!”

“She doesn’t know I’m alive and then what? If we don’t go out we’ll probably be caught by her gun or by the police when she calls them.” Youngjae loads the gun with some bullets and looks through the crack of the closet at his mom.

“Come out right now!” she yells again.

Youngjae takes a deep breath and opens the right door, stealthily pushing Yugyeom behind the left door in the shadows so he won’t be seen, and steps out into the light of the stairs.

Youngjae’s mom lowers her hand slowly.

“Hi, mom.”

“This isn’t true.” Youngjae’s mom takes a step back, “No, you’re dead. You can’t be alive. No –” She makes to run to the stairs but Youngjae raises his gun.

“Sorry mom,” Youngjae whispers shakily, fingers shaking heavily. Then he pulls the trigger.

 

 

 

“What the hell took you guys so long?” Jinyoung opens the car doors and Yugyeom and Youngjae pile into the backseats, tossing the backpacks to Kunpimook in the passenger’s seat.

“Youngjae’s mom came downstairs,” Yugyeom says silently.

“So?”

“She thought we were intruders,” Youngjae mumbles. “She threatened to shoot us so I had to step out and I shot her –” He takes a deep breath. “Let’s just hope my dad’s still alive.”

Youngjae glances briefly at the mirror in the front and sees Jinyoung looking down in guilt and sadness.

“Let’s go,” Kunpimook says carefully. “Mark’ll be waiting for us, he called and said that Jaebum and Jackson are with Nayeon and Jihyo and their friends.”

Youngjae nods and wipes his tears with his sleeves while Jinyoung starts up the car and drives away.

 

 

 

They park in the parking lot by the school. It’s completely abandoned and there’s no one nearby, so Jinyoung and Kunpimook can divide the weapons between them with ease and without anyone looking while Yugyeom and Youngjae stand at the edge of the forest, waiting in silence.

Youngjae runs his tongue over the twin pricks in his mouth. It’s only been about two or three days of him being a vampire and so much has happened already. It’s almost unbelievable and it would be if you weren’t there to witness it all.

“We’re ready,” Jinyoung says. “Let’s go before the sun rises and we’re out in the daylight. Where’s the witch’s coven?”

“Mark said to go to the clearing where we first fought about two weeks ago and to follow a path to the left from there. By a big tree with a mouth carved inside it by some kids from the school, we should take another left and eventually we’ll come across a small pond and that’s where he’ll meet us,” Kunpimook says.

“Okay, let’s do that then,” Jinyoung says. “I’ve walked that path before, can’t take more than an hour to get to the tree at least.”

They set out into the forest quietly, traipsing along the shrubbery in the darkness at two AM. They reach the clearing where they fought Mark and Jaebum quickly and then Jinyoung leads them to the left, flashing the flashlight on Yugyeom’s phone around the bushes until he sees the path that’ll lead them to Mark.

“I guess this way, then,” Jinyoung stands up again, using a stick to move aside the bushes. “There’s no other path.”

“Plus, this looks a heck of a lot like a path that’s walked very often,” Yugyeom agrees, nodding. “Let’s go.”

Kunpimook leads the way this time, walking through first so he can see the tree as Mark had sent him a picture, or a short video, Youngjae doesn’t exactly remember, of it.

“Looks kind of strange,” Yugyeom mentions as they walk past a small flowing creek that ends into nothing underground.

“How long have we been walking for?” Youngjae asks Kunpimook, who clicks on the phone.

“What time did we leave the car?”

“Around ten to two,” Jinyoung says from the rear of the group.

“Then we’ve just hit about forty minutes,” Kunpimook says. “Almost there, I reckon –”

“Shh!”

“What?”

Yugyeom holds his index finger in front of his lips and waves his hand pointlessly at Youngjae, who shuts up.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Youngjae asks.

“I heard that too, it was really silent,” Kunpimook says. “Werewolf?”

“I think, was it growling?” Yugyeom looks at Kunpimook and his eyes flash around. “Where do you think it was?”

Youngjae listens closely and indeed, he can hear growling from behind him. Though it isn’t as quiet as Kunpimook claims it is.

“It came from there,” Yugyeom says carefully, pointing behind Youngjae.

Youngjae turns around to scan the darkness and when Kunpimook shines his flashlight, he sees a pair of yellow eyes stare back at him.

But before Youngjae can warn anyone the werewolf jumps out from the shrubbery and attacks him to the ground. Both vampire and werewolf roll down the hill behind them while Youngjae’s friends scream and yell, probably attracting a lot of unwanted attention to themselves.

Youngjae manages to wrestle away from the werewolf once they’ve come to a stop. He quickly stands up and reaches for his pocket, where he takes a gun loaded with silver bullets. He points it at the werewolf, feeling a bit of blood trickle down his temple.

“I’ll shoot you,” Youngjae pants. “It’s silver, wouldn’t like that would you?”

The werewolf growls, hackles raised.

“Shoot then, it won’t hurt me,” the werewolf growls. It sounds like a girl.

“Impossible,” Youngjae scoffs.

“Not with potions, it’s not,” the werewolf charges at Youngjae again and bites her teeth through the gun’s neck, and it’s a brief moment of tug-war and then Youngjae loses the gun.

Crap.

Youngjae jumps aside when the werewolf makes to jump him, and then howling sounds in the distance. The werewolf’s eyes widen and she sets a few steps back before fleeing the scene.

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung’s voice carries through the air and he slides to a stop next to the vampire. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong – oh.” Jinyoung looks at the werewolf disappearing between the trees. “What’d you do?”

“I don’t know, some other werewolves howled and she fled.” Youngjae steps toward his now-broken gun. “Well, that’s useless,” he scoffs.

“Did the werewolf do that?” Jinyoung asks.

Youngjae nods, “I don’t know what was wrong with her but I’m fine now. At least no blood was shed. Not much, anyway.”

Youngjae wipes at his temple, feeling the bumps of the stitches that are still in his head and need to be removed desperately by now. Part of the cut is open, though, so he’ll leave them there just to keep it all together.

“We should hurry and get back to Kunpimook and Yugyeom,” Jinyoung says, kicking the now-ruined gun aside after taking the bullets. “We’d better get away from those wolves that were howling just now, and we don’t want that other wolf to come back, do we?”

Youngjae shakes his head no and follows Jinyoung back up the mountain.

 

 

 

“You guys heard those wolves too, right?” Mark asks as soon as Youngjae and his friends reach him. “The ones that were howling?”

“One attacked me,” Youngjae says.

“So that was all that screaming?” Mark jumps down from the tree he sits on. “That was just you? It sounded like someone was being murdered out there.”

“It wasn’t me, it were Kunpimook and Yug being babies,” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Can we just get to Nayeon now?”

“Bit in a rush, aren’t you?”

“I just want to apologize to Jaebum for fighting with him, nothing else,” Youngjae snaps. “Let’s go, don’t want those wolves to catch up with us. What way?”

Mark leads them past the little pond but before he can even take one step further past bushes, about ten men run from the undergrowth, taking all five boys – vampire or not – and holding their hands tightly behind their backs within a matter of seconds, so fast that not even Mark or Yugyeom could register what happened.

“What the hell –”

“Quiet, Tuan,” the man holding Mark hisses, moonlight shining on his long twin peaks hovering over Mark’s neck. “I know what you’ve done and you and I both know that this won’t end well for any of your little friends there if you resist.”

Mark remains quiet.

“Who the hell are you?” Jinyoung snaps, trying to wrestle free from the tight grip around his wrists. “Let us go!”

“Oh, we will,” one of the men that isn’t holding anybody steps into the moonlight. “Once we’ve reached the rest of the Originals, that is.”

“Who even are you?” Jinyoung bites.

“Jinyoung, you shouldn’t talk back to him,” Mark says slowly.

“Why should I? This is assault!”

“Jinyoung, he’s an Original,” Mark explains quietly. “So please be quiet about this all and just do what he asks you to.”

The Original turns around and walks with four men flanking him and Youngjae is given a push in the back, forced to follow the Original to what the vampire thinks might just be death.

 

 

 

They’re taken back to the coven.

It’s quite strange to be walking through crowds and crowds of vampires that are looking at you angrily, but it must even be stranger and scarier for Kunpimook and Jinyoung, who are being looked at as if they are a meal and as if the vampires will devour them without mercy later.

Youngjae doubts that that won’t happen.

The Original – Felihi – brings them into the hallway where Youngjae knows all the coven leaders and the Originals sleep, and they’re pushed down a set of stairs into what seems to be a place of dungeons. Everyone gets a cell for themselves, though Kunpimook cowers away into a corner when the vampire in the cell next to him makes to bite him and hurt him.

Once the vampires leave, Mark releases a string of swears and kicks the metal bars. “Fucking hell!”

“Okay, let’s stay calm about this,” Jinyoung says quickly. “We’ll be fine, right?”

“This cell basically means that you’ll be a pile of fucking dust by the end of the day unless you’re not a vampire but a human. Then it’ll mean that all that’ll be left is just a dead limp body acting like a sack of bones. Do you really think I can be fine and calm right now?” Mark snaps.

“No, but it isn’t good to hurt yourself right now,” Youngjae brings in. “Yug, any ideas?”

“Nothing,” Yugyeom sighs. “We’re practically dead.”

Jinyoung sighs heavily, “Is there any way to talk to those two witches?”

“No,” Mark says. “Unless they reach out to us first but even then we’ll be caught right away and they’ll murder us in front of each other and the whole coven.”

“So we're doomed?”

“Exactly,” Mark groans loudly. “I should’ve known, I heard those damn voices but I thought I was just imagining it – I should’ve realized something was wrong and I should’ve called you to tell you to stay –”

“Beating yourself up over it right now won’t work,” Jinyoung scolds. “Let’s just keep our heads clear. Has anyone ever escaped these prisons?”

“Talk what you want,” the vampire in the cell next to Kunpimook scoffs. “I’ve been here for years and anyone that has escaped is murdered ruthlessly. Try it and see, it’ll be fun for the whole family to watch.”

“Shut up,” Mark snaps. The vampire grins and pushes her head between the bars.

“Never thought I’d see you here, out of all places, Markie.”

“Please, for the love of God, shut up,” Mark hisses.

The vampire laughs, “You can’t control me, I can say anything I want. You could get that little human there to silence me or knock me out but I don’t think he’ll survive being near me for that long.”

“If I am out of this hell hole, I am so murdering your ass,” Yugyeom hisses at the vampire, who shrugs and then returns to where she originally sat.

“Okay, so what do we do?”

“We wait.” Mark sighs.

Jinyoung sits on the ground, tired eyes focusing on the dirt. “Then we wait.”

 

 

 

“Wouldn’t you think they’d start to worry after a while as to where we are?”

Youngjae looks up from the thin twig he found on the ground and began shaving into a spear that probably won’t do much damage.

“I mean – look at it this way,” Jinyoung explains. “Mark, you’ve probably told those two witches that you’d be back within a certain time and,” he checks his watch. “It has most likely already been hours since you left. Wouldn’t they worry about us and send someone out to find us?”

“I don’t know,” Mark shrugs. “Jaebum and Jackson will probably want to find out what’s taking us so long, especially Jaebum since he knows all of us.”

The tip of the twig splinters against the stones and Youngjae sighs, stabbing it into the ground.

“They’ve _got_ to be worried,” Jinyoung says doubtfully. “Right?”

“It’s daytime already,” Yugyeom points out. “I don’t think they’d want to go out in the daytime. It’d be too dangerous.”

“Yug’s right,” Kunpimook says silently. “As far as I know, this forest is far more dangerous than we thought. Going out in daytime is probably a death wish for them.”

Mark looks at Youngjae, “Youngjae? Any opinions?”

Youngjae shrugs and looks up, “I don’t.”

Jinyoung sighs, “Great. Then we’ll be stuck here.”

The Hunter stands up and paces around the cell, seemingly thinking deeply about their current situation.

“We won’t be stuck here,” Mark sulks. “You and Kunpimook will probably be a meal by the end of the week and Youngjae, Yugyeom, and I will probably look more like the remainders of a fire than a sack of bones and skin.”

“That’s really lifting the mood here, thanks,” Jinyoung snaps sarcastically.

“I’m just stating facts,” Mark says back sharply. “We’re all in this situation and no matter how you look at it, we’ll all be dead by the end of this week. Better start accepting it now rather than a minute before vampires will suck all the blood from your veins.”

“Mark’s right,” Yugyeom sighs. “No one’s ever escaped this place.”

“That just makes it even peachier, doesn’t it?” Jinyoung snaps. He stands a little straighter. “Are there any proper beds in here?”

Mark shrugs, then points at a small, wooden plank laying on the ground with a single pillow and a thin blanket on it. Jinyoung looks at it for a while, then back at Mark, and then he emits a long groan, dropping down on the plank and turning his back on everyone. He’s silent.

Kunpimook also goes to sleep soon after Jinyoung, leaving only Youngjae and Mark awake, as Yugyeom is sitting against the wall with his eyes drooping and looking as if he’ll fall asleep soon, too.

“You seem to know a lot about this place,” Youngjae brings up.

Mark looks at him, “I used to work here as a guard.”

“Not anymore?”

“I was fired, kind of.”

“Why?”

Mark sighs and sits back, “They caught me treating prisoners better than I was told to treat them and they gave me a warning that, if I were to do one more thing wrong, I’d be shunned from the coven.”

“That must suck.”

“It sucked real time,” Mark says. “It took years to get the trust from the coven back. Now it’s all thrown out the window.”

“This whole place is already ruined, with the war between the witches and the vampires,” Youngjae points out. “It’s not really your fault. One way or another, this’ll end in a lot more deaths than we expected and there’d be a big chance that we would be dead too.”

The door to the dungeons open and Youngjae and Mark look up. A few vampires step down the stairs, stakes in their hands. Youngjae stands up.

“Wake them up,” one of the guards growls. Three guards set out at open the cell doors to Youngjae’s friends’ cells, dragging them up by their arms. Two more open the doors to Youngjae’s and Mark’s cells, cuffing their hands to their back and forcing them to follow the vampires at the front.

They’re quietly dragged out into the hallway. The vampire in the cell next to Kunpimook’s looks at them in envy, though Youngjae feels that this is probably where he’ll be stabbed through the heart with a stake and turn into a pile of dust.

Not the most fun thoughts.

One of the coven leaders steps out of their rooms, looking smugly at the five people in front of him, eyes travelling mostly between Yugyeom and Mark.

“Well well well,” he grins. “Have I never thought to see you two again.”

Mark looks like he wants to counter the man’s remark, but he keeps himself together and doesn’t.

“What brings you two back to the coven after being shunned?”

“We were forced back. We came back involuntarily, and so did our friends,” Mark says through grit teeth. “So let us go. We won’t bother you anymore.

“But if I were to let you five go, you would go to your two friends. And if I am correct, those two friends are in the witches’ coven.”

Youngjae glances around nervously.

“So I’ll give one of you a proposal,” the man walks and stops in front of Youngjae. “Would you want to see your father and join the coven, or would you rather remain with your friends?”

“Youngjae don’t,” Jinyoung warns. “He’s lying, I can tell.”

The vampire holding Jinyoung hisses and Jinyoung shuts up immediately.

“All four of you, quiet,” the coven leader says sharply. “This is his choice. Your friends or your only family left? Choose wisely Youngjae. Here in the coven you can still make new friends and live with your father. Doesn’t that sound like a great idea?”

Youngjae glances at his friends doubtfully. He has so many things he wants to ask his father, and this might be the only chance for him left to see him. But he doesn’t want to lose his friends. And Jaebum’s back at the witches’ coven, and so is Nayeon and she’ll probably be waiting for him too, she was so kind to him when she helped him when he first turned.

“Well? What may it be?”

“I’ll –” Youngjae hesitates. “I’ll see my father.”

“Very well. Let him go.”

The vampire holding Youngjae lets go of his wrists and Youngjae stumbles forward, releasing a breath of relief now that he’s free.

He looks at his friends, seeing the hurt in Jinyoung’s and Kunpimook’s eyes while Yugyeom avoids looking at him and Mark glares at him.

Was that really the right choice?”

“Take him to the room,” the coven leader says. “No changing your mind now, you’ve made your choice so you’ll go with it. You’ll be taken to your father immediately. You can have a nice… talk with him.”

Youngjae’s heart drops. This really wasn’t the right choice, why hadn’t he just chosen to stay with his friends? Just the way the coven leader speaks makes him think something is going on.

The coven leader stays with Youngjae’s remaining friends while two other vampires guide him to a room down the hall until they reach a wooden door with the name of Youngjae’s father carved inside it.

“Go inside then,” the vampire on Youngjae’s left grins. “See for yourself. Your father will be ecstatic to see you again.”

Youngjae reaches out and turns the doorknob, pushing the door open. He walks into the room, the two vampires staying outside (luckily), and they close and lock the door behind him. When Youngjae turns around, he can see exactly why this was the worst choice ever.

Because in front of him lays just a pile of ashes, a wooden, bloody stake lying right on top of it.


End file.
